


Weightless

by mageofpie



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Major Character Injury, basically what would actually happen if she fell down a mineshaft, because like, theres no way she walked it off that easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofpie/pseuds/mageofpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica remembers feeling weightless. Only briefly, but she remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like, as much as i absolutely adore jess and want her to be safe and sound wrapped in a blanket somewhere, she would have been waaaay more injured after falling down a fucking mineshaft

_Weightless_

* * *

 

Jessica remembers feeling weightless. Only briefly, but she remembers.

She remembers seeing Michael run to her from the entrance of the mine to where she lay, half naked, covered in deep gashes and her own blood while he sobbed her name like a chant. Jessica found herself at a loss. She thought of how she was dragged out of the window and down snowy paths, that thing’s hands like talons ripping at her legs and chest and face and dumping her abused body on this grate. How had her night turned to shit already? What had she done for this to happen?

Jessica tried to sit up but found that it was too much for her already weak body to handle and she softly lay back down on the grate. Her throat was raw from screaming and she could only manage a broken “help” while gazing up at Mike who was starting to blur in her vision. She saw him reach out tentatively. She felt the grate lurch. And suddenly she was weightless.

For about 3 seconds, Jess felt as though she was flying as the ground below her suddenly gave way she her frail body failed to keep up with it. She saw the shaft above her, so far away, open up to a starry night sky and wondered what her parents were doing. They were probably asleep, unaware that their daughter would probably be dead in the next few hours. Jess wondered if her friends would be alright with whatever had taken her stalking around the woods. She wondered if maybe she shouldn’t have made her last moments with her friends an argument.

Jessica caught up with the ground.

There was a loud snap as she landed on her left arm first but before she could scream in agony, her head collided with the grate and Jessica blackout.

* * *

Was she dead?

If she was then the afterlife was shitty.

With much more effort than she normally would take, Jessica opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and slowly, but not fully, came into focus. She could still see the top of the mineshaft that opened up to the sky and noted, with some semblance of curiosity, that it was lighter and farther away than what she remembered, which wasn’t much. She also numbly noted that she was still half naked. It took Jessica a while to fully comprehend the situation she currently found herself in and even then, the fact that she had brutally smacked her head of the metal ground from what was at least a 30 foot drop had rendered her as practically a walking corpse with the worst headache she’d ever had.

Jessica sucked in a breath and felt her ribs groan and crack at the effort, a dry sob ripping through her.

Part of her wanted to just stay there and see if anyone came to rescue her so she wouldn’t have to move and face whatever other injuries she’d gotten. Were her friends even looking for her? Did they know she was alive?

… did that thing kill them?

A loud, alarmingly close screech echoed through the mine and Jessica felt her throat clog and tears began dripping across her face. Silent crying soon developed into hyperventilating and Jessica knew that no one was coming to save her. They were all either dead or thought she was and hadn’t bothered to look for her.

Jessica closed her eyes and steeled herself, preparing to get up, about to lean and push herself with her arms before coming to the dismaying observation that she couldn’t feel one of them. Jessica tried to twitch her left arm and had to bite down on her already bleeding lip in stop the scream that followed. It was broken. Leaning her head to the side and staring through blurred vision, she could see that her forearm was bending at an angle it really shouldn’t be bending. The bruise covering 90% of her arm was a sickly purple from what she could tell from under all the blood. Jessica tried to use her other arm and realised that one was somewhat fine. Not broken, at least. She pushed herself up, one awkward shuffle at a time, and suddenly the whole world seemed to feel like it was way too close to her face. The dark mine walls swirled in her vision and the blonde suddenly lurched forward, spreading her legs so she could vomit between them, down the grate, and into the blackness below.

Her head throbbed and it felt like her brain was trying to expand beyond the confines of her skull. Her broken arm lay uselessly beside her and she grimaced with every movement. She felt like she couldn’t concentrate on anything but at the same time every element of the space she was in was forcing itself to be the centre of her attention.

It felt as though she’d spent a lifetime just trying to stand up and once she did she promptly staggered to the nearest surface and spent another few minutes trying to stop herself from throwing up again.

Her whole body was betraying her, everything ached and bled and Jessica wondered if this is what dying felt like because there was no way she was going to survive if she couldn’t find a way out and get to help. Luckily, if anything that had happened so far _could_ be lucky, there was an old jacket and pair of boots next to the table she was leaning on. She only managed to get one arm through the arm hole so she instead just draped it over her broken one. Getting the boots on was surprisingly hard. Jessica couldn’t keep her balance and ended up trying to lightly lean against the table while tugging on the too big boots onto her slashed feet.

Somehow, her unfocused eyes landed on a black square on the table that turned out to be a lighter that miraculously still had gas in it.

Through all this, Jessica had a steady stream of tears working their way down the mess that was her face. Every time a drop slid into one of the many deep gashes in her cheeks the blonde felt her tired muscles tense. Her stomach still churned and head still felt as though it was about to explode and she was hyper aware of the sounds emitting from the darkness that she was about to wilfully walk into. It’s not like she had much choice.

With a shaking hand and muffled sobs lurching through her body, Jessica flicked on the lighter and noted that it basically illuminated jack shit.

She walked further into the mine.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, basically, she got a pretty bad concussion, broke her arm, cracked loads of ribs, basically i feel like i abused her and its not a good feeling
> 
> i was gonna have more where she meets up with the others as the helicopter lands and it was all happy reunion time but i havent written anything in a while so i couldnt think of how to get to that without cutting a load of shit out im sorry D:


End file.
